


The Hard Winter

by blancwene



Category: Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancwene/pseuds/blancwene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hated that winter. Hunger / held my stomach in a heavy-handed grip." A poem for <em>The Long Winter</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Winter

 

I hated that winter. Hunger  
held my stomach in a heavy-handed grip,  
twisting at the sight of familiar  
delicacies – ham, biscuits, bacon –  
on advertisements flaking off the  
backs of plywood stores. I tried  
to trick myself, reading _Pickwick Papers_  
and pouring over the lavish  
descriptions of apple pie and plum pudding –  
no use. The threat of starvation loomed  
over my head at every breakfast,  
every sunset, every noonday feast.  
We were skeletons, grey tight skin  
hiding fragile bones – shells that barely  
held our hopes, obsessive, fixated  
on dinner, on supper, on meals,  
on food.

 


End file.
